On Tuesday, Umaima walked to a toy store and decided to buy a video game for $2.14. Umaima handed the salesperson $7.47 for her purchase. How much change did Umaima receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Umaima received, we can subtract the price of the video game from the amount of money she paid. The amount Umaima paid - the price of the video game = the amount of change Umaima received. ${7}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ Umaima received $5.33 in change.